Total Drama Island: Romeo & Juliet
by JillSandwichValentine
Summary: The Characters do the play: Romeo and Juliet. WITH LOTS OF ROMANCES
1. The Play

Warning: This story contains SpiceShipping, NineShipping, FanShipping, FoodTheifShpping, SugarShipping, MakeOutShipping, YoyoShipping, SnobShipping, and DeerShipping.

Incase if you dunno the shipping pair.

Spice-DJ x Gwen

Nine-Trent X Gwen

Fan- OC X TDI Character

Food- Duncan X Courtney

Sugar- LeShawna X Harold

Make Out- Bridgette x Geoff

Yoyo-Tyler X Lindsay

Deer- Beth X Cody

Snob- Heather X Noah

This story is rated PG-13 for Mild flirt humor, Language, and romance.

**Chapter 1: The Play**

**Point Of View: Gwen**

Well, Total Drama Action has ended and it turned out that Courtney won it. Everything is the same old. Anyhow, DJ asked me out when it ended and I have been going out with him. He is such a sweet guy. I mean he might have stuff that I don't really enjoy and vice versa, but anyhow, I really love him. Trent is still good friends with me. He also has a new girlfriend name Casey. She gets on my nerves with her attitude! How can Trent date such a snob? She's so… UGH! I can't express it too well. Well, it's Monday morning and I am heading to school with my boyfriend. I get out of bed and get dressed. I normally take a shower at night. Anyways, I walk over to DJ's house since he lives not too far, it takes around 7 minutes to walk to his house, and I enjoy the walk. The trees are beautiful at this time of year, especially the cherry blossoms. So I walk over to his house, accidently falling once tripping over my foot. I knock on the door and he opens it.

"Hey Devon" I greet him with. I only can call him Devon due to how close I am to him.

"Hi Gwen" He greets back looking at me with a smile. He holds the door open for me while I enter his house. I enter the kitchen after I go greet DJ's mother in the living room. Whatever he is cooking smells delicious.

"Devon, Whatcha cooking?" I ask him.

"Pancakes, with a side of bacon"

"Sounds good"

"Here you go" He told me as he handed me a plate of buttermilk pancakes covered in syrup and butter and Bacon on the side and a glass of milk. I wasn't too fond of milk. It doesn't make me sick, but I don't like to drink it. He remembered to give me a glass of OJ as well. He also grabbed himself a plate of pancakes, bacon and a glass of OJ. He has his OJ with pulp, mine without. So as soon as we finished eating, DJ lead me to the car, opened the door for me. Then I got in and put everything in the back seat I needed for school and DJ did the same. Then, we shut the doors, buckled up, and drove off for school.

---

**Point Of View: DJ**

We drove to school after eating… Well, Gwen talked to me on this math quiz. To tell you, I don't understand math as well as some, I have a C in it, but it's easy depending on the problem type. Anyhow, when we arrived at school and got out of the car, Bridgette pulled Gwen aside for a moment. I wonder if she's okay. So then I got pulled over by Geoff.

"Dude, Like, Me and Bridge is not as connected in our relationship. What do I do?" He asked me with a worried tone. I can tell something is up. I noticed that Geoff actually is not wearing his hat. Bridge seemed worried about this too when she pulled bridge to the side.

"Well, try a movie night or a dinner night or a date you would enjoy…. Or try being broken up for a bit." I suggested. I didn't like the last idea but then he replied to the first few ideas.

"Like a private date on the beach with dinner and a movie showing." He thought up and told me. He took all, well most, of what I suggested and put it into one.

"Exactly, you should try it." I told him.

"Thanks dude" He replied.

Now the bell rung and it was drama. So I grabbed both my stuff and Gwen's stuff, and walked with Gwen giving her a kiss on a lips, like a peck, and head off to drama

---

**POV: Trent**

I've been with this girl named Casey and she's sweet and all, but I don't really like her… She lied to make me go out with her… I really do feel bad for Gwen. She's an awesome friend. I want to go out with her again, but she's dating DJ, and I don't want to break them up. I had drama class with DJ, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney (which I am surprised to still see her here), Lindsay, Heather, Cody, and some others kids I don't know.

"Good Morning kids!" The teacher yelled out in a voice that echoed the auditorium stage. All of the students sat in the audience seats.

"Today, we're rehearsing for our next school play! Romeo and Juliet!" Some of the kids groaned to it, others yawned. Cody was hoping for Romeo. I was also hoping to be Romeo, and Gwen would be Juliet.

"DJ will be directing the play! Heather will help him!" Now, Heather look at Gwen and me with an evil look. Then, she looked at DJ. They both walked up to the drama teacher.

"So how are the roles assigned?" Heather asked. I know she's up to something.

"You decide with the director, we have enough parts where everyone will be able to have an understudy. Just don't forget, their overall performance is reflected in your grade, same for you DJ, Let's get started!" He told them.

"Alright! You heard him, me and Heather are directing this play. Try to not screw up! To try for a part, We will ask you for a part you want to do and we will give you a line. Understand?" Dj explained.

I hope I'm Romeo.


	2. The Rehearsals

**Chapter 2: The Practice**

**POV: Heather**

I had it all planned out, DJ and Gwen break up and Trent and Casey break up as well, Trent will be thankful, DJ and Gwen … Not so much. I like Gwen and Trent dating, just not during the competition. I noticed Trent walking over to me. He seems confused and angry. He probably is trying to figure what am I up to, I'll lie my way through his questions.

"What are you up to?" He asked me. I had to think of a witty excuse.

"Planning to put people in roles." I didn't need to lie. It's actually the truth.

"Well, Could you put me as Romeo?" He asked me. I was already planning to do this… but DJ wanted his tryouts done. If I could run this, it would already be done. The stupid drama teacher, Mr. Lovett, puts DJ in charge though and me as assistant. Next thing you know, DJ will make me do errands.

"We have to do Tryouts, Trent, so sorry. DJ's rules." I told him. He seemed disappointed, then smiled at me.

"Alright! I'll do my best." He told me and then left me to talk to weird freaky goth girl. I think he wants Gwen again. Hopefully, Gwen is Juliet and Trent is Romeo. Then my plans fall in piece by piece.

**POV: Lindsay**

I'm lost, what are we doing again?

**POV: Duncan**

Well, I and Courtney were trying out for the roles of Romeo and Juliet. I had the line down flat for Romeo. Courtney was still practicing. I could hear her from a distance still practicing her line. I start walking to her; she's still practicing the _What's in a name _quote.

"What's in a name? That we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, if he not Romeo called…" She rehearsed. So I gave her a light punch on the back of her arm.

"Hey there sweetheart. What's up?" I check up on.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Have you practiced yet?" She nagged at me. Of course, she was worried about this role then me.

"Yes I have, doesn't take long to memorize." I replied.

"Let's hear you then." She requested. No, Scratch that. She DEMANDED me to say the line I rehearse. So I clear my throat then said my quote.

"As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heavin would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night." I said it with passion and romance.

"Very good Duncan, We got the parts bagged for sure!" She told me with glee.

**POV: Courtney**

As soon as Duncan left, I started up practicing again. I realized I have it in my head the 20th time I repeated it from memory. So I was going to Duncan when I bumped into Gwen. I got over the whole friendship issue I had. So I greet her and she greeted me.

"Have you seen DJ? I can't find him." She told me.

"I think he's on stage with Heather judging tryouts." I replied.

"Thanks Courtney."

"No problem." Suddenly, Geoff and Bridgette entered through the doors. I was across the room from them.

"You're an hour late! Where were you two?!" I shouted at them. The happy couple came over to me to talk.

"Sorry Court, We were in a private meeting." Geoff told me.

"Yeah, personal issues." Bridgette added on.

"Well, okay." I told them. All I cared is the part about Juliet. I can sue them If I don't get the part, Can't I?


End file.
